VACATIONS!
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: quieres ver torturas y retos para los chicos del raimon? pues este es un programa de retos y torturas para los chicos de inazuma eleven, hecho junto con mis queridas amigas. pasen y lean y no se olviden de dejar reviews!
1. secuestro

Holaaaaaa! Gomen, gomen por la tardanza es que he estado un poquito ocupada y también enferma por eso me he tardado pero por fin esta aquí el nuevo fic de VACATIONS! Les aviso que este capítulo va hacer un poco corto es como un prologo. Bueno ya sin nada más que decir el disclaimer.

Disclaime: Inazuma eleven no es mío, es de la industria del mal llamada level-5

El equipo de inazuma japan, unos cuantos de Raimon y otros estaban en sus placenteras vacaciones de verano en la playa de un hotel 5 estrellas con todos los gastos "pagados" misteriosamente.

Endo: esto sí que es vida

Midorikawa: al fin! ya era hora de que nos dieran unas vacaciones

Tsunami: wiiiiii! Mar, mi querido mar aquí voy! –se va corriendo al mar-

Hiroto: pero no les parece un poco extraño que nos hayan dado las vacaciones gratis y no tenemos ni idea de quien las pago?

Goenji: es verdad es un poco misterioso, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí vamos a disfrutar de la playa, es malo desperdiciar la cosas

Todos: es cierto tienes toda la razón.

En los arbustos –

: Ayi están los tipos

: hay que distraerlos con algo o más bien con alguien

: pero con qué o quien?

: se me prendió el foco, ya se!

: con que?

: síganme

Con los buenos para nada *cof* *cof* digo los chicos –

Aki: oigan chicos nos están buscando en la recepción

Kido: y para que?

Aki: no lo se nos dijieron que era para arreglar unas cosa

Haruna: tenía algo que ver con el equipaje

Midorikawa: el equipaje? Noooo ayi tengo mis helados! Voy por ustedes queridos! – se va corriendo a la velocidad de la luz –

Tachi: wow, que rápido

Endo: bueno vamos todos a la recepción

En la recepción –

Kazemaru: disculpe señorita

Recepcionista: si , digame en que le sirvo?

Anteojos: nos mandaron a llamar por algo del equipaje

Midorikawa: si donde esta? Tengo que verificar que mis helados estén bien

Recepcionista # 2: ahhh, con que son ustedes

Recepcionista # 3: eso era mentira

Touko: entonces para que nos mandaron a llamar?

Las 3 recepcionistas: es fácil, nos deben ...000.95

Todos: O.O WTF?

Kazemaru: QUE NO ERA TODO PAGADO?

Las recepcionistas: no, no lo era asi que o nos pagan o algo malo va a pasar

Fudo: y que nos van a hacer? He?

Las recepcionistas: bueno como no están cooperando – las 3 sacan un bate cada una y les dan en la cara y los dejan inconscientes –

Luego de 4 horas, 20 minutos, y 15 segundos –

Ichinnose: mhmh…pero que nos paso?

Domon: no lo se pero me duele la cabeza

: hasta que despiertan

Kido: quienes son ustedes?

Max: son las recepcionistas

3 personas: no –se quitan los trajes- somos su peor pesadilla MUAJAJAJAJA!

IE cast: O.O

: Nahhhh es broma yo me llamo Lucrecia, pero díganme Lucre

: y yo soy Gabriela, pero me pueden decir Gaby

: y yo me llamo Andrea, pero me pueden decir Andre

Las 3: y estamos aquí para…TORTURARLOS COMO NUNCA ANTES LO HAN HECHO!-suenan relámpagos atrás-

Todos: QUE?

Fubuki: otra vez? En serio?

Endo: es que a caso les gusta torturarnos y vernos sufrir?

Andre: si

Gaby: y para hacerlo los vamos hacer sufrir con retos y torturas que la gente nos mande en los reviews.

Lucre: mañana empezaremos y también asignaremos las cabañas

Nagumo: y donde se supone que vamos a dormir hoy?

Andre: nosotras en las suits con las fangirls y fujoshis y también la gente que quiera formar parte de esto

Gaby: y ustedes…por allí

Todos: -.-U

Las tres: esto es todo por hoy!

Gaby: PAZ!

Lucre: BYE, BYE!

Andre: SAYO!

Andre: si alguien desea participar solo tiene que mandarnos su nombre o apodo, su país, gustos y disgusto, apariencia, personalidad, carácter, miedos y ocios

Las tres: esto es todo por hoy, dejen sus reviews si les gusto!

-en un lugar misterioso con el oso jelly rancher-

Gaby: listo, el oso ya esta aquí

Lucre: y su dueña? Le tengo miedo a los osos

Andre: espérense que ella viene mañana, los pasajes no me can del cielo

Lucre: y el oso?

Andre: en bicicleta :D

Las dos: como rayos? O.O

Andre: bien se los explicare…no tengo ni la menor idea

Las dos: -.-U

Gaby: y cuando le piensas decir que ellas vienen?

Lucre: se lo va a decir a su debido tiempo

Andre: exacto, bueno ya vámonos a dormir que vienen a las 4 de la mañana

Gaby: tan temprano?

Lucre: si, al parecer a una le gusta madrugar

Gaby: ella es muy rara, y la otra me da miedo

Lucre: si, pero no tanto como la Andrea

Andre: OIGAN….es cierto doy miedo cuando me enojo, pero bueno ya vamos que aquí ya no tenemos nada mejor que hacer , prefiero irme a dormir.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Ya lo tenia listo asi que ya lo puse de un solo, bueno disfrútenlo!

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level-5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la 4 de la mañana sale una chica de estatura mediana, morenita, cabello colocho color cafe, ojos café, delgada, que iba vestida con un jeans azul oscuro una camisa verde claro uno converse negro, que estaba comiendo una pupusa (tortilla con queso)

Lucre: QUE HACES?

Gaby: YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE!

Andre: Me das?

: O.O…. -.- lo siento….. un minuto….. YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE?

Andre: si, hace 10 minutos!

: ohhhhhhhh….. BUENO YO SOY ADRIANA-con fuegos artificiales-pero díganme Adri…otra cosa Y MI OSO?

Gaby: Aquí esta

Lucre: POR QUE TIENES UN OSO DE MASCOTA?

Andre: porque se llama jelly rancher?

Adri: es que me robo mis dulces jolly rancher

: -se oye un grito- POR DONDE TE ME ESCAPASTE ADRI?

Adri: O.O! por el amor de Dios! Escóndanme!

Los de mas: WTF? O.O

:-tira un portazo- DONDE ESTA? DONDE ESTA?

Los demás: y tu quien eres?

Andre: oye me debes una puerta nueva!

: oh! Lo siento –le paga la puerta- soy Gabriella pero díganme Gabs…..VENGO A BUSCAR A LA DUEÑA DEL OSO

Lucre: esta escondida debajo de la mesa del bufuete

Gabs: por que sospeche eso desde que llegue aquí y se podría saber y por preguntar comió pupusa(tortilla con queso) verdad?

Andre: si y no me quiso dar..¬¬

Gabs: ya decía yo….-va a al bufete- ven para aca tu gran necia! -la agarra de la oreja-

Adri: -gritando- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AYUDENME!

Andre: pagame y te ayudo

Gabs: no tiene dinero

Andre: a pues ni modo

Adri: AHHH! –la golpean-

Gabs: y eso te ganas por escaparte

Andre: jejeje bien creo que ya estamos todas

Gaby: ya las presentaste?

Lucre: ellas mismas lo hicieron

Sakuma: y ellas que hacen aquí?

Andre: pues veras querido uke de Genda ellas están aquí para ayudarnos a torturarlos!

Gabs/Adri: OH YEAH BABY, ASI ES!

Los chicos: oh genial mas locas psicópatas

Gabs/Adri: A QUIEN LLAMAN LOCAS PISICOPATAS? ¬¬*

Aphrodi: a-a n-na-nadie O.O

Gabs: bien. n.n

Andre: ok…. Ahora asignaremos las cabañas, onii-chan traeme la libreta

Gaby: ok ya vengo

Kido: es tu hermana?

Andre: no, yo le digo asi de cariño por que la hermana que tengo esta un poquito loca

Adri: como tu

Andre: oye…..bueno tal vez.. y gabs me dice nee-san

Gabs: excatisimo

Gaby: aquí esta –le da la libreta-

Andre: bien en la primero cabaña estarán aki y endo / kazemaru, edgar y reika

Gaby: en la segunda cabaña están hiroto, ulvida y mido/ shiro y atsuya, aphrodi

Lucre: en la tercera cabaña están….wow! cuanta gente O.O….kido, sakuma, genda, tachimukai/ fudo y haruna

Kido: QUE? No pensaran dejar a mi dulce hermanita con ese depravado en una habitación solos?

Andre: claro que si además amo esta pareja

Fudo: no te preocupes kido cuidare muy bien a tu hermana –la abraza y sonríe-

Haruna: O/O

Kido, sakuma, genda, tachimukai: ¬¬* estúpido, maldito, hijo de…

Andre: callense hay niños leyendo esto

Kido: deacuerdo..fudo te tengo en la mira ¬¬*

Adri: claro…..bien en la cuarta cabaña están goenji y natsumi/ touko y tsunami

Gabs: en la quinta cabaña están nagumo y suzuno/ desuta y sain

Endo: y esos dos que hacen aquí?

Gaby: quienes?

Fubuki: desuta y sain

Lucre: bueno por 2 cosa la primera por que amenazaron diciendo que iban a raptar a haruna y a rika

Andre: y segundo porque desuta es mi primo

Todos menos desuta: ES TU PRIMO?

Andre/Desuta: asi es

Atsuya: osea que eres un demonio?

Andre: mitad y mitad solo saco ese lado cuando estoy super enojada o en la luna llena y cuando eso pasa me llamo Kurai Amaya que significa Kurai-oscuridad y Amaya- noche de lluvia. (y sabían que mi segundo apellido de verdad si es amaya que coincidencia)

Gaby: aja, sigamos en la sexta están kogure, kabeyama y kurimatsu, max/ fuburra y …tobitaka

Andre: no le quiero causar mal a nadie

Tobiaka: cambiame y te pago

Adri: echo en la séptima están tobitaka y hijikata/ toramaru y someoka

Andre: y en la octava estarán ichinose y rika/domon, mark y dylan

Lucre: estas serán sus cabañas

Gabs: y ahora lo que todos estábamos esperando….. los retos!

Los chicos: NOOOOOO!

Nosotras: SIIIIIIIIII!

Gaby: yo tuve esta exelente idea jugaremos verda y reto

Los chicos: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adri: comencemos-gira la botella y cae en Endo-bien endo, verdad que te gusta Aki?

Endo: emmmm….etto….yo…ehhhhh bueno…pues…talvez no se…..aunque…..ehhhh-sonrojado-

Andre: habla ya o te atravieso con mi florete

Endo: s-si me gusta Aki –sonrojadisimo-

Aki: awww endo encerio?

Endo: si y mucho

Aki: ayyy endo tu también me gustas mucho –se besan-

suzuno: he consíganse un cuarto

Endo: perdón

Gabs: sigamos –gira la botella y cae en fudo- bien fudo te reto a que molestes a kido lo mas que puedas

Fudo: sencillo –besa a haruna y esta corresponde al beso-

Kido: FUDO! QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS A MI HERMANITA! TE VOY A MATAR! –saca un florete-

Andre: oye! Que eso es mi –selo quita- búscate el tuyo ¬¬

Kido: s-si O.O

Goenji: ya sigan –gira la botella y cae en nagumo- bien a ver cabeza de tulipán te reto a que te tomes 100 botellas de sake

Nagumo: y porque debería hacerlo?

Lucre: por que el lo dijo y punto.

Nagumo: ya que –se las toma- había una fuente *hip* había un chorrito *hip* se hacía grandote *hip* se hacia chiquito*hip*

Gaby: claro….ya lo perdimos, ok sigan

Kazemaru: -gira la botella y cae en gabs- muy bien gabs te reto a que le des un beso a alguien en la mejilla al azar

Gabs: e-esta bien –se levanta se acerca a kazemaru y le da un beso en la mejilla- listo

Kaze: ehhh O/O

Lucre: jaja! Si lo hiso pagame!

Adri: -le paga- genial ahora me quede sin 20 dolares

Gaby: eh?

Lucre: apostamos a que si gabs le daba un beso a kazemaru me iba a pagar 20 dolares y gane :D

Adri: si ¬¬

Gabs: aja claro

Andre: bien otro reto fuburra ven para aca

Fuburra: que?

Andre: cierra los ojos

Fuburra: -los cierra- si

Andre: -la empuja a un precipicio- que te vaya bien!

Fuburra: WAAAAA!

Gabs: si! A muerto, Dylan hay que hacer fiesta

Dylan: YES! PARTY, PARTY!

Adri: -mira hacia abajo- awww falsa alarma sigue viva

Todo el mundo: hay que mala suerte =(

Lucre: yo ya estaba invitando gente

Gaby: ok siguiente reto, el niño de pelo azul que parece emo ven

Kaze: porque todos me dicen emo?

Andre: es por tu fleco, tranquilo a mi también me dicen emo –se van los dos a la esquinita depre a hacer circulito-

Gabs: no te preocupes kaze-kun

Andre: dale un abrazo a gabs

Kazemaru: ok –le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a gabs-

Gabs: ^/^

Lucre: bien sigamos –gira la botella y cae en mido-

Andre: te reto a que le des un beso en la mejilla al azar a alguien

Mido: que no hicieron ese reto ya?

Lucre: sí, pero nos quedamos sin ideas

Mido: tengo otra opción?

Andre: claro que si

Mido: enserio?

Andre: no

Mido: ¬¬ vaya pues pero cierren lo ojos

Todos: aja claro –sarcásticamente-

Mido: ok –besa a adri en la mejilla- ya

Gabs: lo sabia!

Andre: hacen una linda pareja

Adri: o/o c-callense ¬/¬

Gaby: que suerte que si la beso a ella gabs me debes 50 dolares

Gabs: siempre me toca a mi –le paga-

Gaby: dinero fácil

Lucre: bien ya terminamos con este juego

Todos: siiii!

Andre: y ahora quiero que hagan parejas pero yo las escojere

Gaby: aki y endo, goenji y natsumi, kazemaru y gabs, mido y adri, hiroto y ulvida, lucre y aphrodi, Gaby y atsuya hmmmm quien mas?

Kido, genda ,sakuma, tachi y fudo: yo con haruna! Yo con haruna!

Andre: mmmmm fudo con haruna

Kido, sakuma, genda, tachi: NOOOOO!

Gabs: sakuma y genda, tachi y kido, rika y ichinos, mark y dylan, megane y hijikata, reika y edgar, fubuki y andre

Andre: te mato gabs ¬¬

Adri: lo que tienen que hacer es encontrar el balón dorado

Andre: y los perdedores me hacen 100 lagartijas

Gaby: pero quien se queda a cuidar?

Adri: mi oso lo hara –se acerca al oso- bien jelly rancher quedate aquí y cuida del estudio y cuando vuelva te voy a dar muchos dulces jolly ranchers

Oso jelly rancher: raff! (creo que asi le hace un oso creo)

Lucre: vamos, listos? A buscar!

Gaby: apurate atsuya que nos deja el bus

Atsuya: que bus?

Gaby: el que nos lleva a la 44 A

Atsuya: -.-U *Uy no lo sabia*

-con adri y mido-

Adri: mido por que estas tan rellenito?

Mido: ah! Es que tengo papitas debajo de mi camisa para sobrevivir

Adri: esto solo dura 30 minutos

Mido: es como 24 horas para mi

-con fubuki y Andrea-

Fubuki: es por aquí

Andre: no es por aquí estoy segura

-con kazemaru y gabs-

Kaze: lindos zapatos gabs

Gabs: lindo fleco kaze

Gaby: *O*

Lucre: ^_^

Adri: que cursi -_-

Gabs: ve quien habla

-en la cancha-

Mido: lo encontré!

Adri: no tontin es una papa

Midorikawa: sabes cocinar?

Adri: si

Mido: cocínala por favor

Adri: después

Mido: oki doki

-con lucre y aphrodi-

Aphrodi: lo tengo

Lucre: no! Es un panal

Aphrodi: -corriendo por todos lados- quítamelo quítamelo!

Lucre: quedate quieto

Aphrodi: ahhhhhhhhh!

Lucre: quieto!

Aphrodi: -se queda quieto- ya quítamelo

Lucre: -se lo quita- miedoso

Gabs: -desde lejos- jajajajajajajaja

-con hiroto y ulvida-

Hiroto: donde se supone que esta esa cosa?

Ulvida: y yo que se

-con haruna y fudo-

Haruna: donde crees que este fudou-kun?

Fudo: no lo se, pero si se donde esta la chica mas linda

Haruna: b-ba-basta fudo-kun

-con kido y tachi-

Kido: -mira a tachi muy fríamente- mmmmmmm

Tachi: q-que sucede kido?

Kido: que es lo que quieres con mi hermanita?

Tachi: ehhhh…..b-bueno

Kido: ! mis instintos de hermano mayor me dicen que un depravado esta coqueteando con mi hermana, vamos!

Tachi: uff *casi casi me mata*

-con natsumi y goenji-

Natsumi: goenji que es esa cosa dorada?

Goenji: es el balón corre!

Natsumi: -se cae a un hoyo- AUCH!

Goenji: te caíste?

Natsumi: nooo, estoy oliendo la tierra (se nota el sarcasmo)

Goenji: ahh, bueno yo solo preguntaba U.U

-con endo y aki-

Endo: encontré el balón, pero esta muy lejos

Aki: mmmm si…ah! Ya se

Endo: esta después de este hoyo en el que al parecer natsumi esta oliendo la tierra y después del rio

Aki: lo tengo, aquí esta n.n

Endo: ahhhh bueno ahora a correr!

Natsumi: Y YO?

Endo: te venimos a recoger después corre aki!

-en el estudio-

Aki: listo aquí esta la cosa dorada

Lucre: ok lo que se ganaron es….

Aki/Endo: es…..

Adri: una…

Aki/endo: una….*¬*

Gaby: se los desimos después, dejaremos que la gente decida en los reviews

Gabs: asi es gente ^_^

Aki/endo: QUE?

Andre: les gusto?

IE cast: no

Andre: no les pregunte a ustedes

Gaby: si les gusto pues que bueno y si no pues mala suerte

Lucre: BYBYE, BYE!

Gabs: Au revoir

Adri: ADIOSITO

Gaby: PAZ

Andre: SAYO!

TODOS: DEJEN REVIEWS, SAYONARA MATA NE!


	3. Chapter 2

Hola mundo que tal? –suenan los grillitos- OIGAN ¬¬* muéranse

Endo: que paso?

Andre: paso un pájaro, una ardilla, una abeja

Endo: en serio? Que interesante

Andre: si! –lo patea- ahora el disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla ya saben el resto ahora comiencen!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabs: mmhg –grita- LEVANTENSE ARAGANES, QUE YA ES LA HORA DE DESPERTAR!

Medio mundo: YA CALLENSE, QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Lucre: a vaya pues, ahorita haremos otro reto

Todos: tan temprano?

Adri: temprano? Si son solo las 5 de la mañana

Endo: exacto necesito dormir

Andre: y me importa? No

Gaby: el reto es para Endo tienes que saltar en bonji hacia un precipicio

Endo: que es un bonji y que rayos es un precipicio?

Adri: bonji es una cosa con un soga y un trampolín pero nosotras no usaremos trampolín

Gaby: y precipicio es un hoyo sin fondo

Gabs y Andre: -lo agarran de la camisa y se lo llevan- MUAJAJAJA!

-en el hoyo-

endo: y se supone que debo saltar desde aquí?

Gaby: si son solamente 70 metros de altura

Aki: no me lastimen a mi endo-kun

Goenji: es un idiota con cabeza de balón no seria gran perdida

Endo: ¬¬

Natsumi: c-cálmate shuuya-kun ^^U

Mido: si, si claro va a saltar o no?

Suzano: -lo empuja- que te vaya mal

Tsunami: no creen que se va a morir? O lastimar físicamente?

Gaby: para nada cuando suba tiene que rebotar asi que no se va a lastimar…creo

Aki: fue una gran persona pobrecito

Todos: fue un gran capitán que mala suerte

Rococo: -gritandole- oye endo si mueres me das tu neumático para practicar?

Endo: -salta- AUCH! –rebota- hay mi cara –rebota- hay mis bolas –rebota y le responde a Rococo- no! Y hay te voy san pedro –rebota y sube- me duele mi todo

Tachi: estas bien?

Endo: creo que si

Tachi: que bien, falsa alarma no hubo daño cerebral

Nagumo: obvio que no iba a ver daño cerebral NO TIENE CEREBRO!

Endo: es cierto…..OYE! no soy tan tonto como parezco

Gabs: a no? Cuanto es 8 x 4?

Endo: es pez? Si, si es pez!

Gabs: aja claro decasualidad vas bien en matemáticas?

Endo: ehhh no

Adri: lenguaje?

Endo: ….

Lucre: aritmética?

Endo: ehhhhh

Gaby: historia?

Endo: pues

Andre: educación física?

Endo: ESO ES EN LO UNICO QUE VOY BIEN!

Aki: -se da una palmada en la frente- *estoy enamorada de un idiota*

Todos: nuestro capitán es un idiota -.-U

Touko: créanme no sabe multiplicar

Haruna: el pobre todavía piensa que –lo susurra- santa existe

Kogure: ni siquiera sabe que es el significado de π (ósea pi) ushishishi

Aki: ya déjenlo el pobre puede ser un idiota pero no hay que restregárselo en la cara.

Atsuya: el amor es ciego y tambien tonto

Aki/natsumi/haruna: por que tu lo digas

Andre: bien ahora el premio de aki y endo!

Gabs: y es…

Lucre: …..

Adri: nada!

Aki / endo: QUE? NOS ESFORZAMOS TANTO PARA NADA?

Andre: técnicamente si

Endo: por que?

Adri: por que son **retos **y **torturas**

Lucre: se lo dice en el nombre

Gaby: nahh es broma nos odiaría la gente leyendo esto

El publico: ya las odiamos

Adri: miren hijos de…

Gaby: Adriana… ¬¬* que parte de que hay niños leyendo esto es lo que no captas?

Adri: perdón es que no me fue muy bien que digamos en mi examen de lenguaje pr eso estoy asi

Endo: ahora me comprendes =`( - se van a llorar a la mesa y comen tamales de chipilin- BUA!

Aki: mi pobrecito endo-kun no llores –lo abraza-

Fuburra: awwww mi pobrecito mamoru-kun

Andre: Y A TI QUIEN TE INVITO BRUJA DEL DEMONIO QUE ME CAE TAN MAL Y QUE MOLESTA A MAS NO PODER!

Fuburra: m-molesto?

Andre: noo, que va! Molestas tanto que he llegado a un punto en mi vida que cadas vez que te veo me dan ganas de amarrarte a un palo y quemarte viva!

Todos los presentes: es cierto tu jodes **demasiado!**

Fuburra: BUA! BUA! Jamás pensé que pensaran eso de mi lo siento tratare de ya no serlo. Tsunami quieres gelatina de zanahoria? Quieren sándwiches? Te limpio la banda mamoru-kun?

Gabs: LO VEZ?

Fuburra: BUA, BUA!

Gaby: si, si llora todo lo que quieras no me importa

Lucre: ahora si, su premio es…

Andre: unas vacaciones en las vegas!

Aki / endo: ENSERIO?

Adri: no!... no podemos financiarlo! =D

Gabs: es cierto no tenemos suficiente dinero =(

Andre: entonces dense cuenta de que todo esto lo pagan ustedes

IE cast: COMO?

Gaby; si mientras ustedes estaban inconcientes cuando los golpeamos les quitamos sus billeteras, dinero, tarjetas de crédito y cosas de valor.

IE cast: -.-U

Aki / endo: si no nos dan el premio nos vamos de aquí

Andre: ok, vayanse no sera una gran perdida, total no pueden salir de aquí. Ademas….

Lucre: ya tenemos el premio

Adri: estamos decidiendo entre un viaje en crucero o una cena romántica a la luz de la luna

Gabs: y el ganador es….UNA CENA ROMANTICA A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA!

Gaby: agradecemos a Kari-chan por darnos la idea

Gabs: desearía que mi arekusanda-kun estuviera aquí para hacer eso tambien T.T

Andre: aja, ok

Gabs: pero ya tengo a otra persona n.n

Kazemaru: *quien es ese tal arekusanda? Y quien diablos es el otro tipo? Tendré que averiguar quien es y buscar a ese tal arekusanda y "arreglar" unos "asuntitos"*

Andre: bien, rika, haruna, natsumi y adri necesito que se lleven a aki para arreglarla para su cita

Las mencionadas: oki doki vamonos aki –se la llevan-

Lucre: y kido, goenji, fubuki y kazemaru vallan a arreglara a Endo

Gaby: pero háganlo bien por que como esta ahorita bueno pues ehhhhh

Los mencionados: ok , Endo vente para aca –se lo llevan arrastrados-

Gabs: y como esto tardara un rato nos vamos a comerciales

-comerciales-

Dylan: quieres hacer una buena fiesta?

Fudo, Edgar, fidio y otros: si!

Dylan: quieres rebentar tu personalidad fiestera?

Fudo, Edgar, fidio y otros: si!

Dylan: pues contrata el servicio de fiestonas de Dylan para una divertida fiesta!

Atsuya: y cual es el numero:

Dylan: es muy facil es 5544-7877-9485-0000-5555 y si llamas ya te daremos una oferta especial!

Todos: cual?

Dylan: te daremos la disco mobil, el DJ, y fuegos artificiales para una buena pachanga!

Todos: llama ya!

-fin del comercial-

lucre: deberíamos llamar alli para cuando muera justin bieber o fuburra

gabs: y hasta talvez nos hagan un descuento por tenerlos secuestrados

-con las chicas-

rika: yo me encargo del maquillaje

haruna: yo de la ropa

adri: yo del peinado

natsumi: y yo del maniquiur –se abalanzan sobre aki-

Aki: ay! Cuidado, oigan!...AUCH! eso me dolio

Adri: la belleza cuesta

Rika: y tambien duele

-con los chicos-

kido: a ver endo quitate esa banda que te hace ver como un tonto

Endo: NOO! Mi banda no! Todo menos mi banda

Goenji: si no te la quitas tu nosotros lo aremos –la intenta quitar pero no puede- esto esta pegado O.O

Fubuki: no lo creo –la jala y lo mismo- O.O es cierto

Kazemaru: a ver –todos la jalan pero no pueden- Endo te la pusiste con pegamento? o.O

Endo: no….se

Fubuki: necesitaremos una tijera para cortar la banda

Endo: NOOOOO!

-volviendo con los otros-

gaby: oye tsunami decasualidad no te ha pasado que estas en el mar y alguien te llama y todos salen corriendo?

Tsunami: bueno pues la verdad si

**flash back**

endo: donde se metió este Tsunami? –lo ve surfiando en el mar-

TSUNAMI!

Un tipo de por alli: TSUNAMI? OH POR DIOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! –todos salen corriendo gritando cosas como SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA o tambien FUERA DE MI CAMINO IDIOTA!-

Tsunami: que paso? Por que todos salieron corriendo solamente me llamaron?

Endo: quizás te vieron la cara y se asustaron

Tsunami: ¬¬

-fin del flash back-

tsunami: y eso fue lo que paso

lucre: interesante

gabs: ya se tardaron mucho

andre: ayi vienen

Aki estaba vestida con un vestido verde claro arriba de la rodilla y con un escote estilo tubo y desmangado, unos aretes dorador que asian juego con su collar de corazón y su brazalete de oro. Su maquillaje era suave pero favorable para ella, iba peinada con un moño de rizos con dos mechones en la cara uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Tenia las uñas pintadas estilo french con unas pequeñas flores blancas.

Endo iba con un smoking negro con blanco, zapatos negros y su banda (al final no se la pudieron quitar, se la pego con pegamento industrial)

Andre: su coche esta listo –los guía hacia el coche- Ricardo ya sabes a donde llevarlos

Ricardo: aja si *estuve estudiando tanto solo para que estas locas me trajeran aquí y me tuvieran como chofer y técnico*

Gabs: diviertanse

Adri: que les vaya bien

Endo / aki: adios –se van-

Gaby: ya se fueron

Lucre: ahora vamos a la limosina –llega una limosina-

Hiroto: O.O como la consiguieron?

Andre: pues digamos que se la pedimos "prestada" a Justin Bieber

Gaby: solo no hagan preguntas y suban –todos suben-

Sakuma: oye haruna-chan no te quieres sentar conmigo?

Genda: no! Harinita-chan se sentara conmigo no es asi?

Tachi: para nada haruna-chan se ira conmigo

Fudo: en tus sueños haru-chan va a ir conmigo verdad que si?

Haruna: ehhh..bueno

Kido: dejad de ligar con mi hermana ella es mi hermanita por lo tanto se va conmigo

Genda: aguafiestas –luego de un rato llegan a una playa muy hermosa y romantica-

Lucre: y aquí estamos

Gaby: shhhh callense que ya comenzo

-en la cita-

aki: wow! Que hermoso esta el mar con el reflejo de la luna

endo: si, te vez muy hermosa a la luz de la luna

aki: O/O eh?

Emdo: nada, nada

Mesero: bienvenidos que les sirvo?

Endo: si, podria traernos 2 sopas creme a la creme

Mesero: enseguida se las traigo

Aki: gracias –el mesero se va-

Endo: oye aki yoo..

Aki: si tu?

Endo: ehh bueno queria preguntarte si..

Aki: si?

-con los espias-

lucre: vamos diselo ya

adri: apurate cabeza de balon

gaby: si no lo hace tendre que inerferir

gabs: y yo le rompo la cara

andre: si no lo hace lo voy a empalar con mi florete

todos los demás: ^^U

las cinco: no nos miren asi

-en la cita-

endo: yo queria saber si tu quisieras ser…

mesero: aquí esta su orden

aki: gracias *voy a matar a ese tipo*

-los espias-

todos: VAMOS A MATAR A ESE TIPO! ¬¬*

-LA CITA-

AKI: si, endo si yo queria ser que?

Endo: aki yo…-se para, se pone enfrete de aki y se arrodilla-

Aki: O/O

Endo: mi querida aki yo queria saber si le harias el honor a este tonto de ser su novia?

Aki: si, SI ENDO! –lo besa-

Endo: gracias aki me has hecho el chico mas feliz del mundo y ahora a comer

Aki: si

-los espias-

andre: si! Lo hizo

kabeyama: por fin el capitan se animo a hacerlo

fidio: ya era hora

gabs: fideo! Cuando viniste?

Fidio: 2 cosas la primera es fidio y segunda me secuestraron con ellos

Gabs: me gusta desirte asi y enserio? No me di cuenta n.n

Gaby: ok ya nos podemos volver al estudio

Lucre: vamonos pues

Touko: y endo y aki?

Gaby: nos alcanzan después

Adri: por que nosotros jamas estuvimos aquí ahora vamonos

-en el estudio-

andre: antes de que se me olvide ustedes tienen que hacer 100 lagartijas

todos: que?

Gabs: si, es que acaso no se acuerdan?

Todos: no U.U

Adri: pues nosotras si ahora al suelo

Desuta: pero andre yo soy tu primo

Andre: aja y?

Desuta: deberias apiadarte de mi

Andre: no importa, ademas recuerda que soy mitad demonio esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario y ademas soy mala y a menos que quieas hacer 2000 callate

Lucre: menos tu futura

Fuburra: wii!

Gaby: tu haras 1000

Fuburra: noo!

Andre: empiecen

-luego de unos minutos….1 hora en realidad-

todos: l-li-listo y-ya l-lo-logramos

gaby: apurate futura que te faltan 900

fuburra: ahhhhhh, tanto les gusta verme sufrir?

Gabs: si y mucho

Andre: ademas esta es mi venganza por haber hecho una estupidez cosandote con endo en el dark T.T

Lucre: ayyyy no ya empezo

Andre: buaaa!

Gaby: tranquila andre aquí esta onii-chan

Adri: comprendo tu dolor amiga mia

Aphrodi: oigan pero ustede dijieron los perdedores

Lucre: si

Suzano: ustedes tambien perdieron

Gaby: si pero nosotras no estabamos incluidas en eso

Mido: oigan! Eso no es justo

Goenji: es cierto, eso no se vale es trampa

Gabs: pero nosotras les pusimos el reto asi que nosotras no contamos

Sakuma: eso es una estafa –todos asientes-

Gabs: mientras esperamos a que vengan aki y endo tengo una idea

IE cast: cual?

Gabs: bien andre te acuerdas del juego de boomba?

Andre: si por?

Gags: pues tienes que jugarlo con fubuki –le susurra- esta es mi venganza por lo del fic S.E

Andre: aja, pero cual de los dos fubukis?

Gabs: shiro claro esta –le da 3 naranja a andre y otras 3 a shiro-

Fubuki: y como se juega?

Ande: pues nos alejamos –se alejan- nos damos la espalda –se dan la espalda-

Fubuki: aja y ahora? –andre le tira una naranja en la espalda y cae al suelo- AUCH!

Andre: boomba! XD

Fubuki: quien te enseño ese juego?

Andre; lo vi en icarly =D siento haberte lastimado, ya se por que dijiste eso gabs ¬¬

Gabs: =D

Aki: ya llegamos

Haruna: y que tal les fue? –sonriendole divertida-

Aki: de maravilla

Endo: oigan, nos perdimos de algo? –viendo a fubuki tirado en el piso-

Atsuya: de nada ^^

Goenji: gabs tienes que enseñarme ese juego

Gabs? Para que?

Goenji? Para tener otra forma de golpear a la gente =D

Todos: -.-U

Gabs: ok

Lucre: ah! Antles tenemos una sorpresa!

IE cast: cual? Nos dejaran libre?

Adri: no!

Gaby: es otra cosa

IE cast: entonce que?

Andre: mañana viene una invitada especial!

Gabs: exacto y vendra para algo sumamente importante

Todos: que es….?

Lucre: no les vamos a decir

IE cast: -.-

Las cinco: les gusto? Esperamos que si

Adri: ADIOSITO

Lucre: BYE, BYE

Gaby: PAZ

Andre: SAYO

Gabs: AU REVOIR

Todos: DEJEN REVIEWS, SOYONARA MATA NE!


	4. Chapter 4: una invitada especial

Hola, hola perdón perdón mil perdones por la tardanza mucho estudio, trabajos, proyectos, competencias y tan poco tiempo! Ya Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de dormir DIOS MIO ESTO VA A ACABAR CONMIGO! Bueno ya nos los distraigo mas con mis locuras aquí les dejo la conti.

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio es de level-5 desgraciadamente el dia en el que todos los chicos de inazuma eleven se vuelvan shotas sera mio.

Adri: -tocando en la puerta de Aki y Endo- buenas, levántense que vamos a comenzar!

Gaby:-tocando en la puerta de Hiroto y los otros- personas del mundo muévanse que es la hora de comenzar

Lucre: -en la puerta de Goenji y Natsumi- tortilotos, levántense de esa cama vamos a empezar el programa

Andre: -en la puerta de los fubuki- Shiro, Atsuya, Aphrodi levántense a comer señores

Adri: y para todos los que faltan –grita por un micrófono- FLOJOS! LEVANTENSE QUE YA VAMOS A COMENZAR!

Goenji: QUE QUIEREN? Tenemos sueños asi que hablen rapido

Lucre: hay pero que pesado, pero bueno hoy los levantamos mas temprano por dos cosas

Gaby: la primer es que hoy desayunaremos hotcakes, jugo de naranja y croassante

Gabs: y la segunda por que tenemos que arreglar este lugar parece una pocilga

Endo: y por que tenemos que arreglar?

Andre: por algo, que no les voy a decir

Adri: vamos a comer!

Mido: Siiiii! Wii! A comer ya tengo hambre! Oigan hay helado?

Adri: si, eso es lo que tienen los pancakes encima (pancakes, hotcakes como les quieran llamar)

Mido: siiii! Por fin comida de verdad –se va corriendo hacia la cocina-

-en la cocina-

todos: WOW! *O*

Lucre: si que se lucieron haciendo la comida

Adri/Gaby: gracias, ahora solo coman

Todos: itadakimasu! –comienzan a comer- esto sabe delicioso –terminana de comer 45 min después- gochisosama

Adri/ Gaby: de nada

Andre: ahora que ya comimos vamos a arreglar esta pocilga

Todos: HAI!

Gabs: Necesitamos globos kazemaru los podrias traer?

Kazemaru: claro –los trae- aquí estan

Gabs: gracias oye me podrias traer la cinta adhesiva?

Kazemaru: oki doki –la trae- aquí esta

Gabs: gracias oye…me podrias traer una bola de disco?

Kazemaru: ahhhhhh

-luego de cómo….. 2 horas y media-

Adri: ya esta we finished

Fubuki: y para que es todo esto, ademas se estan comportando muy raro?

Gaby: no por nada y es para alguien que debe llegar en 3..2..1..ya

Kari: hola! –ella es un chica de Pelo hasta el final del cuello negro y lacio con una mechita dorada,piel morena clara,ojos negros y aprox. mide 1,64-

La cinco: hola kari

Genda: y tu quien eres?

Kari: mi nombre es Tamiko Karina Hideki pero como es muy largo pueden decirme kari-chan o kari

Andre: te estabamos esperando y ahora que ya estas aquí podemos empezar

Kari: ok –sonrisa mlavda- ahora natsumi ven para aca

Natsumi: que sucede?

Kari: tu reto es que llames a tu padre y le digas que vas a huir del país junto con goenji y que no vas a volver jamas en la vida

Natsumi: p-pero se va a molestar mucho!

Kari: exacto por eso mismo

Lucre: aquí tienes –le da un celular-

Natsumi: esta bien –marca el telefono- hola papa,te llamo solo para decirte que ya no volvere a casa jamas escapare junto con shuuya y nos iremos muy muy lejos de aquí y no nos encontraras

Padre de natsumi: QUE? COMO SE TE OCURRE ESA IDEA DE SGURO TODO FUE IDEA DE ESE DEBILUCHO NIÑO SHUUYA GOENJI-BAKA VERDAD? LO VOY A MATAR! –cuelga-

Natsumi: que? No no padre espera –cuelga- hay Dios shuuya escondete que mi padre viene a matarte!

Goenji: DIOS SANTO! ESCONDANME POR FAVOR QUE SI ME ENCUNTRAN ME QUEDAN POCOS SGUNDOS DE VIDA!

Gaby: escondete debajo de la mesa de bufete

Goenji: gracias –se esconde debajo de la mesa de bufete y llega el padre de natsumi-

Señor Raimon: ¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO CON MI HIJA?

NATSUMI: H-HOLA PADRE ^^

Señor Raimon: hija! Donde esta ese desgraciado? –cargando el rifle-

Natsumi: ehhh pues me dejo y se fue

Señor Raimon: quehijo de… y donde esta ahora?

Natsumi: ehhh pues

Kari: hola señor Raimon

Señor Raimon: hola kari-chan como has estado?

Kari: bien y usted?

Señor Raimon: bien, oye de casualidad no sabes donde esta ese desgraciado, hipócrita, estupido y flojo de goenji?

Kari: pues creo que se fue a Alaska

Andre: _* ojala que se la crea *_

Señor Raimon: gracias Kari, Natsumi estare unos cuantos meses fuera me voy para Alaska adiós –se va-

Natsumi: adios padre!...ves casi matan a shuuya

Kari: me gusta molestarte descuida no es nada personal solo es por diversión

Goenji: ya se fue mi suegro?

Gabs: si ya se fue

Lucre: y puedes salir de alli

Goenji: ufff menos mal

Andre: bien sugiente reto y aunque me cueste decirlo porque prefiero a Fudo, Tachi tienes que declarártele a Haruna

Tachi/ Kido/ Haruna: QUE?

Kido: que ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Haruna, ME OISTE TACHIMUKAI?

Tachi: mep! ô.O

Lucre: amarren a Bowser ejem ejem digo a Kido

Adri: traigan las cadenas! –las traen y amarran a Kido-

Tachi: aun asi siento que me va a matar

Kari: tu tranquilo ya esta como a 4 kilometros de aquí y esta amarrado con cadenas ya esta mas tranquilo?

Tachi: no

Kari: pues que mal

Gabs: empiezen ya!

-con tachi y Haruna-

Haruna: ehhh hola Tachi

Tachi: Hola Haruna, etto….hay algo que tengo que decirte y no es solamente porque sea un reto si no por que es lo que realmente siento

Haruna: ehhhh O/O

Tachi: Haruna yo….estoy enamorado de ti, TE AMO HARUNA OTONASHI! –la besa-

Kido: no se atrevio a hacerlo….HIJO DE SU MADRE SE ATREVIO A HACERLO, COMO PUDO LO VOY A MATAR! –rompe las cadenas-

Gabs: no contamos con que todavía los pudiera ver!

Gaby: es imposible que los pudiera ver y oir!

Kido: soy un gran estratega tengo muy buena vista porque creen que uso estos googles? Y los puedo oir por que Haruna tiene un pequeño micrófono que le puse y se lo compre a Maria de las industrias Harumaru-chan, el gran detector de hermanas…y ahora TACHIMUKAI VAS A MORIR –hulk moe on-

Lucre: corre Tachi corre! Huye mientras puedas, corre por tu vida!

Kari: detengan a kido señores sirvan de algo! No estorben!

Adri: kido detente hombre!

Kari: eso no funciona de mucho!

Andre: Kido…quieres que me enoje y que Kurai salga?

Kido: N-no

Andre: pues tramquilizate!

Kido: esta bien _* me ocupare de tachimukai mas tarde *_

Lucre: bien otra tortura para la pelo morado de yogurt de moras

Adri: tienes que ver el beso mas apasionado de endo y aki

Fuyuka: que beso? –es empujada, amarrada, le tapan la boca y le abren bien los ojos con cinta adhesiva-

Gabs: que lo disfrutes –cierra la puerta-

Gaby: si! Que sufra

Adri: y que no acaba rapido?

Andre: no porque se repite una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez

Fuyuka: -desde adentro- WAAAAAAAA! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ESTO ES EL INFIERNO!

Kari: si que lo es para ti Muajajajajajajajaja!

Andre: tu infierno es mi cielo osea que tu sufrimiento es mi felicidad Fburra!

Las seis: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

IE cast: ustedes dan miedo

Kari: si, algun problema?

IE cast: si

Gaby: pues no es nuestro problema que nosotras seamos su problema

Adri: otra tortura señores!

Las seis: siiii!

Los otros: NO! T.T

Andre: jejeje ohhhh sakuma ven porfavor

Sakuma: s-si?

Kari: Tienes dos opciones o besas a Genda o te pones este traje de pingüino

Sakuma: QUE? Ehh tengo otra opcion?

Lucre: claro que…no

Sakuma: entonces denme el traje –se lo dan- donde estan lo vestidores?

Gabs: primera puerta a la derecha

Sakuma: gracias –luego de 10 min- NO VOY A SALIR CON ESTO PUESTO!

Gaby: vamos sakuma

Sakuma: NO!

Andre: Haruna….por favor

Haruna: ahhh sakuma-kun por favor sal te quiero ver

Sakuma: ya estoy aquí!

Lucre: era mentira

Sakuma: ahh bueno esto no esta tan mal

Kari: eso es lo que tu crees –sonrie malvadamente-

Sakuma: ehh? Que?

Andre y Lucre: -lo agarran y lo empujan a la kyyaa zone con las fujoshis y las fangirls- adiosito saku

Fangirls y fujoshis: KYYAAA! SAKUMA-SAMA –lo agarran y lo empiezan a manosear-

Sakuma: AHHHHH! AYUDA! YA ME QUITARON EL CIERRE DEL TRAJE!

Endo: no lo piensan dejar alli o si?

Gabs: tu que crees?

Endo: que si

Aki: hay mi endo-kun tan inteligente que es

Gaby: entonces si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas?

Endo: era solo para asegurarme

Lucre: otro reto!

Kari: y ahora los desafortunados son Fudo, Kido y Genda que van a cantar y bailar hips dont lie y la loba de shakira

Fudo, kido y genda: ah no no ni locos

Gabs: quieren ir a la kyya zone?

Fudo, kido y genda: no

Adri: entonces canten y bailen –luego de 1 hora y 50 min-

Fudo, Kido y Genda: ayyyyy que dolor! Mi columna, mi espalda, mis piernas y mis bolas me duelen mucho!

Fidio: eso les debio doler mucho y sin contar que desafinaron en toda las canciones

Hiroto: ni que lo digas fue un dolor tan intenso que hasta yo lo senti

Rococo: y no olviden cuanfo intentaron hacer el split y no llegaron y les dolio en el lugar que mas nos duele a los hombres

Los tres: si, auch –hacen una mueca de dolor-

Ricardo: ahhh, yo llamo al padre de goenji –lo llama- hola, si doctor Goenji lo llamo porque se nos rompieron 3 niñitos que intentaban imitar a shakira. Aja, si, aja entendido adios –cuelga- me dijo que se pusieran hielo y crema y que no se muevan para nada ni siquiera para ir al baño

Los tres: ahhhhhhh!

Adri: tachi tienes que besar a Haruna

Tachi: ok, ven mi harinita –la besa-

Kido: TACHIMUKAI!

Goenji: tranquilo kido no estan haciendo nada malo ya estan bastante grandecitos para queresrse

Kari / Andre: asi? Goenji, Toramaru esta saliendo con Yuka

Goenji: TORAMARU! YUKA TODAVIA ES UNA NIÑA! TE VOY A MATAR!

Toramaru: WAAA! –sa le corriendo- no me arrepiento de nada!

Kido: tranquilo, Goenji que no es malo –tono burlesco-

Goenji: ¬¬

Andre: OIGAN, SE NOS OLVDO SAKUMA!

Lucre: sacenlo –lo sacan-

Adri: estas bien?

Sakuma: si pero lo que vivi no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo

Kari: ya se nos traumo

Gaby: y para terminar como ya es de noche haremos un campamento

Kari: lo haremos por Kogure que siempre quiso ir a uno

Kogure: si! Yo hare la comida

Andre: un momento ya es de noche? –todos asienten- hay luna llena? –todos asienten- hayyy no

Gabs: que pasa?

Andre: me voy a transformar en Kurai en….-se transforma- Y

Kari: estas bien?

Kurai: si, si estoy bin, BUENO VAN A HACER EL TONTO CAMPAMENTO SI O NO? APURENSE QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DIA!

Fubuki: asi das mas miedo que antes _* asi me gusta mas *_

Kurai: YA LO SE, NO ME DIGAS LO QUE YA SE!

Tachi: waa! Andre da miedo!

Desuta: esa es mi prima, tan mala como simpre

Andre: tu ya callate –armaron la fogata y se pusieron a cenar-

Haruna: wow! Kogure no sabia que cocinaras tan bien

Hiroto: no esta mal

Midorikawa: no esta ni muy rico ni muy malo pero el hambre es el hambre y cuando hace hambre hay que comer

Kabeyama: ahhhhhh! Tiene wasabi!

Kogure: ushishsihsishis

Haruna: KOGURE!

Lucre: estaba buena la comida

Kari: oigan siento que se nos olvido algo

Kuria: si pero como no se que rayos es me vale un pepino

Gabs: se nos olvido fuburra

-con fuburra-

fuburra: -termina el beso y empieza otra vez- AHHHH! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

-con los chicos-

Kari: oh que importa

Kurai; sinceramente me vale

Adri: ayyy que sufra

Lucre: se lo merece

Gaby: ademas me cae mal

Gabs: que se muera

Kari: y para terminar la noche con breche de oro todos vamos a cantra MATA NE…NO KISETSU!

-suena la musiquita de no se donde-

_Na na na Na na na_

_Endo: kyoshitsu no kokuban ni_

_Kazemaru: kaita moji_

_Los dos: zenbu kietakeredomo._

_Shiro: minna de egaita seishun wa_

_Goenji: zettai! Mo kienai omoide sa!_

_Todos los presentes: kimito de aeta koto o zettai ni wasurenai_

_Kido: don´nani tooku_

_Todos: hanaretatte itsumo atarimae no yo ni min´na issho ni ite_

_Shiro: kurai wadai datte_

_Todos: warai ni kaeta mitai ni utsumukanaide waratte ikou! Sayonara mata ne_

_Kazemaru: mata ne!_

_Todos: utsumukanaide waratte ikou sayonara_

_Endo/ Kazemaru: sayonara_

_Todos: Mata ne!_

_Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na _

Kari: ayy que lindo

Endo: es que nos salio del corazon

Kurai: nostalgia, muchos recuerdos felices

Gabs: que lindura T.T

Adri: gracias por ver

Lucre: ojala les haya gustado

Gaby: hope yu like it

Todos: DEJEN REVIEWS, SAYONARA MATA NE

Kurai: T.T

P.D: si quieren saber como es Kurai visiten mi perfil

P.D de la P.D: ¿merezco reviews, tomatazos, criticas, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte? XD BYE.


	5. los vamos a matar

He vuelto gente! Revivi dentre las cenisas y volvi, gomen gomen gomen y mil gomenes mas lo siento por la tardanza pero estaba en semana de examenes finales, pero ya termine 3 dias mas y salgo de esa carcel y subire todos los capitulos pendientes. Bueno ya sin mas el disclaimer

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio es de level-5

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Adri: como que horas son?

Lucre: como las… 5 o 5:30 de la mañana

Gaby: wow! Que temprano…..perfecto

Gabs: Kari nos haces los honores?

Kari: con mucho gusto –se pone a la par del cuarto de los chicos con un megáfono- FLOJOS! LEVANTENSE QUE YA NO ES HORA DE DORMIR!

Los chicos: WAAAAA¡! NOS QUIEREN DEJAR SORDOS O QUE?

Gabs: pues si eso era

Endo: Y TENIAN QUE PONER EL VOLUMEN AL MAXIMO? MIS OIDOS SUFRIERON MAS QUE CUANDO ESTE TRIO DE LOCOS CANTARON!

Kazemaru: y porque a ustedses no les paso nada? Digo estamos medio sordos y ustedes no

Adri: la verdad….traiamos audifonos :D

Fubuki: oigan alguien ha visto a Andre?

Lucre: no tengo ni la menor idea

Gaby: creo que la ultima vez que la vi estaba en su cuarto encerrada

Andre: -los asusta apareciendo por detrás- volvi señores y señoras! Me extrañaron?

Kido y Goenji: no, en realidad todo era mas feliz sin ti

Andre: no es que les dese el mal pero espero que su almuerzo sea preparado por Natsumi Raimon

Goenji y Kido: ohhhh por Dios no, no todo menos eso

Natsumi: oigan pero que pesados y tu shuuya me decepcionas

Goenji: vamos Natsumisita no dije que tu comida fuera mala, _pero tampoco que fuera buena_

Haruna: oigan alguno de ustedes de casualidad no ha visto a tachimukai? No lo he visto desde anoche

Todos menos Kido y Fudo: no lo hemos visto durnte toda la mañana

Kido y Fudo: -silbando- fiu fiu fiu fiu

Las seis y Haruna: -los miran feo- kido…fudo

Los mencionados: -dejan de silbar- que?

Kari: donde…esta…tachi?

Kido: no tengo la menor idea

Gabs: y tu fudo?

Fudo: ni idea de donde esta ese chamaco, solo se que no lo he visto

Lucre: y bien kido?

Kido: no se

Las siete: ¬ ¬

Kido: que?

Las siete: dinos donde esta o dile adios a tu pingüinito con capa ¬ ¬

Kido: bien, bien solo les dire…que esta en un lugar mucho mejor

Haruna: Tachi! Porque? Pobre era tan mono

Kari: monstruo!

Adri: mereces sufrir ¬ ¬

Andre: solo por eso te me vas directito a la kyya zone

Kido: nooooooooo! –lo empujan a la kyya zone-

Gabs: ojala te caiga un rayo

Tsunami: me pregunto como estara Tachi?

-con tachimukai-

Tachi: -colgado de un pino de 19 metros de altura- AYUDENME! UN MALIGNO MONSTRUO CON CAPA Y GOOGLES ME COLGO DE UN PINO! Y UN CALVO ME DEJO INCONSIENE! AYUDA, SOY DEMASIADO TIERNO PARA ESTAR COLGANDO DE UN PALO!

-volviendo con los demas-

Haruna: T.T pobre Tachi

Fudo: _por primera vez gracias kido _haruna estas bien?

Haruna: si fudo-kun no te preocupes –lo abraza-

Fudo: Tsk –sonrie-

Kari: oigan saben que hora es?

Midorikawa: hora de aventura!

Las seis: no! Hora de torturar

IE CAST: OH NO! NOS VA A MATAR CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Las seis: OH YEAH BABY

Adri: esto no es una tortura mas bien es por diversión haremos un duelo de comida –pose nice guay-

Lucre: nuestros cocineros seran Kogure Aki y Natsumi

Gaby: el que haga el mejor platillo gana el duelo (obio no?)

Andre: empiezen…ya!

Aki: bien, yo hare un delicioso postre –saca los ingredientes-

Kogure: hare mis famosos platos italianos –saca la pasta-

Natsumi: yo…..no se que hacer! –los tres empiezan a cocinar-

Kari: y mientras tanto nos vamos directo a comerciales ya volvemos

-comerciales-

_endo: cansado de los mismos y predecibles entrenamientos?_

_Rococo: si! Y mucho_

_Endo; cansado de los balones que te golpean en la cara por no atraparlos por falta de preparación?_

_Rococo y Genda; si –sobandose la cara-_

_Endo: pues ya existe el nuevo sistema de entrenamiento especialmente para porteros al que se le denomino EL NEUMATICO_

_Rococo: y como empezó este revolucionario invento de practica?_

_Endo: fue inventado por mi maravilloso abuelito Daisuke Endo durante su juventud_

_Genda: y como funciona?_

_Endo: muy facil solamente tienes que colocarlo en la rama de un arbol y empezar a practicar_

_Rococo y Genda: wow! Cual es el numero?_

_Endo: el numero es 5544 – 7877 – 9485 – 0010 – 0000 pero esperen si llaman ya le duplicaremos su oferta_

_Rococo: QUE?_

_Genda: COMO?_

_Endo: si te daremos un segundo neumatico de repuesto asi tendras un entrenamiento mas asegurado_

_Los tres: LLAMEN YA!_

-fin de comercial-

fubuki: endo que haces? **^^U**

endo: tengo que llamar alli y comprar mas de mis neumaticos –marcando el numero-

atsuya: ehhhh endo no creo qu- -lo empujan-

gaby: si llama, tienes que llamar, llama yaaaaa

lucre: -suena un silbato- se les acabo el tiempo! Cocineros muestren su creaciones

Aki: listo termine mi platillo

Kogure: listo esto esta como para chuparse los dedos

Natsumi: listo esto es lo mejor que he cocinado hasta ahora

Kari: y ahora nuestros jueces probaran cada uno de los platillos

Gabs: y nuestros jueces seran midorikawa, adri y kabeyama

Adri: primero probaremos el de Aki –akihabia preparado unos onigiris y una tarta de manzana-

Mido: -prueba la comida de Aki- WOW! ESTOY EN EL CIELO, ESTA COMIDA ESTA RIQUISIMA EXQUISITO, TRE BIEN MADMUASELE (wow, no sabia que midorikawa hablara frances)

Adri: -lo prueba- OH POR DIOS AKI O.O ESTA DE-LI-CI-OSO ENSEÑAME A COCINAR TARTAS

Kabeyama: esto esta….SABROSO! ME MUERO

Aki: muchas gracias n.n

Mido: y ahora kogure –kogure habia preparado pasta italiana-

Adri: -lo prueba- mmmm esto esta muy rico yo amo la pasta, siento que estoy soñando *O*** **

Kabeyama: AHHHH! ESTO PICA MUCHO pero esta rico AGUA!

Mido: -con miedo a probarlo pero lo prueba- muy buena consistencia los sabores con un pequeño toque de orégano, albahaca y PICANTE, pero muy bueno, delicioso

Kogure: ushishishishishishi –pose victory-

Adri: y por ultimo natsumi –natsumi habia preparado un onigiri deforme y una cosa verde que…se movia?-

Kabeyama: ehhh –prueba la cosa verde- waa! Que asco BAÑO VOY A,,,,,-sale corriendo al baño-

Adri: -prueba el onigiri- esto esta salado y esta deforme –intenta tragar- ahhhh no puedo tragar se me trabo en la garganta, se me trabo la garganta, se me trabo la garganta –logra tragar- ahhh

Mido: yo..ya no tengo mas hambre

Hiroto: QUE YA NO TIENE HAMBRE?

Ulvida: la comida debe estar muy mala si ya no tiene hambre

Gabs: PERO YA NO TIENE HAMBRE!

Kazemaru: ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA

Endo: fue un placer conocerlos a todos, los extrañare mucho –todos se despiden de todos-

Gaby: ay pero que exagerados

Andre: que no entiendes que es una señal del Apocalipsis?, esta escrito solo faltan los 7 jinetes sin cabeza! Nos vamos a morir! –se va a su rinconcito emo-

Lucre: bueno volviendo con el concurso cual es su decisión?

Kari: quien gana el duelo?

Los tres: pues aki estuvo excelente , kogure muy rico y picante y natsumi ehhhh

Midorikawa: y con un puntaje de 98.6 gana Aki!

Adri: tu premio es un beso del portero Endo Mamoru

Aki: si! Reclamo mi premio ahora –agarra a Endo y lo besa-

Kabeyama: y en segundo lugar con un puntaje de 85,9 el segundo ganador es kogure y tu premio es todas las especias picantes del mundo

Kogure: si! Podre preparar mas platillos

Kurimatsu y otros mas: ahhhh no picante noooo

Lucre: ahora si esto es un reto las chicas van a bailar take it off

Adri: chicos considerenlo como un regalo

Kazeemaru: que Gabs baile tambien

Mido: adri tambien n.n

Atsuya: gaby tambien bailara

Aphrodi: mi lucrecita bailara tambien

Shiro: andreita tambien va a bailar

Lucre y Andre: como nos llamaron? ¬ ¬

Kari: bueno parece que de esta no se salvan

Fidio: oigan Gianluca hasta haciendo video Chat saluden

Gianluca: hola, oigan si las chicas van a bailar kari-chan tambien debera bailar

Kari: EH? O.O

Las seis: QUE? NI MUERTAS

Los otros: porfavor

Nosotras: no

Ellos: porfisss

Nosotras: no!

Ellos: porfavorsito –con cara de perrito mojado super kawaii-

Nosotras: ahhh esta bien pero solo por esta vez

Ellos: wii! Sii! Van a bailar!

Kari: oh ya callense antes de que nos arrepintamos

Andre: vamos a cambiarnos quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez

Adri: mientras tanto Ricardo te quedas a cargo junto con mi oso

Gaby: si –le susurra- que sufran y mucho

Ricardo: con mucho gusto –sonrie sádicamente-

Adri: Jelly Rancher ya sabes que hacer

Oso Jelly Rancher: Raff! –sonrie muy demoníacamente-

(N/A: sigo sin saber como rayos le haceun oso T.T y al parecer los osos si pueden sonreir malvadamente o al menos pueden hacerlo en esta retorcida historia U.U)

Ricardo: jejeje como todos ustedes me caen mal van a hacer 100 abdominales, 80 cuclillas y 110 pechadas

IE CAST : esta claro que nos quieren matar

Ricardo: dijieron algo? Bueno son 10 cuclillas mas y quien no lo haga se va con el oso –señala el oso-

Jelly Rancher: jejeje –los mira con cara asesina-

IE CAST: mep! `O.O´

Ricardo: ya!

IE CAST: aja –empiezan- 1..2..3…4…5 –mucho tiempo después-

Chicos: y 120 pechadas –cae al suelo- n-no r-re-respiro, s-se m-me f-fue el a-aire

Ricardo: ni que fuera gran cosa

Endo: mas, hay que entrenar mas vamos chicos hay que ejercitarse, vamos rompamos nuestro record de tiempo de entrenamiento hagamos 18 horas consecutivas

Los demas: muerete endo! ya no podemos mas

Nagumo: oigan cuanto tiempo lleva Kido encerrado?

Goenji: como 1 hora 50 minutos 30 segundos y 10 milesimas de segundo

Adri: -los grita desde los vestidores- SUFICIENTE SAQUENLO YA ANTES DE LO CASTREN!

Rcardo: okay –lo sacan- sigues vivo?

Kido: -todo echo un desastre con los pantalones rotos sin camisa, sin coleta, y con los googles torcidos y en posición fetal- que miedo, eso fue el infierno no vuelvo a ser malo, lo juro LO JURO!

Mido: y ya se nos traumo

Desuta: las chicas no han salido?

Suzuno: chicas salgan ya!

Nosotras: no!

Ellos: si!

Nosotras: no!

Ellos: si!

Nosotras: ni locas!

Ellos: ya estan locas, salgan ya!

Nosotras: no (es la guerra interminable)

Ellos: si no salen ustedes nosotros las vamos a ir a sacar

Nosotras: ya vamos! –salen con una legins (o como le quieran llamar) negro una falda corta color roja, una camisa corta color negra , unos tacones de 5 cm de alto y un guante negro en la mano izquierda- ya salimos

Los que nos obligaron a salir: WOW! *.* -blood nose-

Kari: terminemos con esto de una buena vez –empiezan a bailar y después de 4 min terminaron-

Los chicos: -aplauden- si! Brabo!

Kazemaru: gabs .O.O

Mido: Adriana *.*

Atsuya: Gaby *O*

Aphrodi: oh por Dios Lucre O.O

Shiro: Andrea *O*

Fidio: y que te parecio gianluca?...gianluca? sigues ayi?

Gianluca: estoy aquí abajo en el piso muriéndome desangrado, santa petrona karina que bien bailas.

Goenji: natsumisita *O*

Endo: aki mi amor que bien bailas –sale a abrazarla-

El cuarteto harunista menos tachi: Ha-ru-na…wow –caen desmayados-

Kido: no la vean pervertidos –la tapa con su capa-

Kari: como ustedes ya se vengaron de nosotras ahora nosotras nos vamos a vengar de ustedes

Los chicos: SANTA PETRA EN QUE NOS HEMOS METIDO?

Gabs: en su peor pesadilla ¬ ¬*

Kazemaru: tienes que apiadarte de mi porfavor

Gabs: ni loca eso les pasa por hacer nos bailar

Kari: LOS VA-MOS A MA-TAR ¬ ¬

Adri: -leyendo persi jackson- O.O PERSI JACKSON CUMPLE EL MISMO DIA QUE YO, PERSI JACKSON CUMPLE EL MISMO DIA QUE YO

Mido: que dia cumples?

Adri: el 18 de Agosto igual que persi jackson aquí lo dice!

Andre: aja, ahorita eso no me importa, el reto para todos ustedes desgraciados –señala a los chicos- hijos de…su madre

Nosotras: los vamos a poner a jugar football

Endo: Si!

Nosotras: americano

Endo: No!

Nosotras: con

Endo: eh?

Nosotras: los ojos cerrados

Todos: AYYYYY NOOOO!

Gbas: y luego..

IE CAST: y….

Nosotras: KICK BOXING

Todos: EHHHHH!

Lucre: lo que esperamos de esto es que todos…se lastimen =D

Kari: y ahora que comienze el partido

-en el partido-

Adri: y nos encontramos en este partido forzado de football americano con el equipo de Inazuma Japan vs Inazuma Japan, nosotras 2 seremos sus comentaristas vamos contigo lucre

Lucre: asi que damas y caballeros comenzemos esta locura

-en el partido-

toramaru: uno..dos..tres..hut! ehhh donde rayos estan?

Adri: y goenji coge el balon y corre a la porteria contraria, y se esta callendo un montón de veces

Goenji: donde fuck estas? Bueno donde quiera que estes Hiroto toma el balon! (como se llama?)

Lucre: y hiroto corre…y lastimosamente kabeyama le cae encima

Hiroto: ayyyyy –se le sale el alma por la boca- no respiro

Kabeyama: perdón, perdón

Lucre: ahhh, vamos con nuestras comentaristas en la gradas para hablar con la gente, chicas

Kari: gracias lucre, bien estamos en la primera fila observando la masacre y le preguntaremos a la gente como se sienten viendo esto, digame niño le gusta esto?

Niño de saber donde: si me gusta la violencia es divertida, y mas la violencia comica de los demas

Andre: y ya lo oyeron damas y caballeros

Gaby: a los niños de nuestra generación les gusta la violencia

Gabs: tras esta afirmación volvemos con ustedes chicas

Adri: gracias, ahora…WOW! O.O cuantos lesionados tenemos

Lucre: ya son nueve… diez….once….doce….ok ya suficiente

Hiroto: se me fue el aire

Mido: -debajo de una pila de gente- mhmp ahuma ajiligio (traducción: hola, ayuda auxilio!) jemores! (traducción: señores!)

Kazemaru: hay mis…..santa petrona (ya se imaginaran donde se dio)

Tsunami: AGUA! MI CABEZA SE QUEMA! (como? Se los digo….no se)

Adri: auch! Eso si que debio doler

Lucre: ya voy a llamar al padre de goenji, mientras tanto Ricardo ve preparando el estadio de kick boxing

Ricardo: voy, ven oso ayudame necesitaremos baldes para recoger la sangre

Jelly rancher: raff!

Lucre: hola señor Goenji, ¿Cómo le va? Si gracias, pues mire le llamo para decir que se nos lastimaron doce jugadores en un juego americano ¿Qué como paso? Bueno es que fuimos a comprarles un pastel y unas sodas y cuando regresamos estaban jugando, si lo se, les dijimos que estaba mal pero no nos hicieron caso , bueno el punto es que si los puede ayudar, los necesitamos ¿encerio? Muchas gracias, adiós –corta la llamada- la ambulancia esta en la puerta, Ricardo llevadlos afuera

Ricardo: ¡Y POR QUE YO?

Andre: porque yo te digo ahora ve ¬ ¬

Ricardo: si si ya voy * que soy? Mula de carga? *

Nosotras: si!

Andre: ahora, como tenemos pocas mulas ejem digo chicos solo haremos dos peleas la primera será de Kido y Goenji

Gabs: y la segunda será de Genda y Fudo

Adri: que comienze la matanza

-en el kick boxing-

Kido: no estoy muy seguro de esto

Haruna: vamos hermanito tu puedes!

Lucre: oh vamos kido o es que acaso no eres hombre?

Kido: pero si soy h- auch –goenji le da un golpe en la cara- oye?

Goenji: quiero terminar con esto ya además me gusta golpear gente

Kido: esta me la vas a pagar –le pega-

Goenji: OYE, QUE NO ESTABAS ENONTRA DE ESTO?

Kido: si, pero cambie de opinión es divertido

Goenji: verdad que si es divertido? –bajando la guardia-

Kido: si y mas esto –le da en sus…mejor adivinen-

Goenji: hay mama…santa petra –cae al suelo-

Kari: y el ganador es Kido! Al parece si es hombre, Ricardo bórralo de la lista de dudosos

Ricardo: en seguida

Gaby: y los próximos en la lista negro son..Genda y Fudo

Genda: te voy a ganar por haruna

Fudo: ni de chiste me vas a ganar, yo ganare por **MI** haruna, leonsito

Genda: calvo

Fudo: retrectate

Genda: ni de chiste

Fudo: hay que arreglar esto como hombre –le pega-

Genda: si –le pega en la cabeza-

Fudo: ojojo me las vas a pagar –le pega-

Genda. Oye, calvito –le da en su cara-

Fudo: auch! Portero de cuarta –le devuelve el golpe-

Genda: bad street boy clonado –le pega en su estomago-

Fudo: chihuahua –le pega en su ojo-

Genda: rapero –le da en su pecho y fudo cae- woho! Gane EN TU CARA CALVO!

Fudo: te diría algo pero no digo nada porque si llego a decir algo estas locas me matan

Andre: es cierto dices algo y te castro

Fudo: auch

Haruna: AHHHHHH

Genda: harunita-chan ven y dame un abrazo –extiende sus brazos-

Haruna: -empieza a correr-

Genda: -super feliz- _me va a dar un abrazo __**^/^**_

Haruna: -pasa de lado de genda y abraza a fudo- fudo! Estas bien?

Fudo: ahora lo estoy

Genda: nooooooo! T.T

Lucre: oigan que fue ese ruido en los arbustos? o.o|||

Tachi: -sale del arbusto- h-hola

Touko: tachi! Donde estabas?

Tachi: estaba colgando de un pino de 19 metros de altura, puede escapar con la ayuda del oso jelly rancher de la adri

Kari: bien terminamos con esto y ahora que hacemos?

Gaby: no tengo ni la minima remota idea

Rika: yo ya se que voy a hacer voy a estar planeando mi boda con mi lindo querido, será en un lindo ocaso, ¿no es asi querido?

Ichiose: si lo que tu digas rika **^^U –** con su tono tan especial, ya saben cual es-

Todos: pobre de el y eso que apenas tiene 15 años váyanse imaginándose el resto

Adri: bueno chicas tendremos una pequeña conversación en la noche nos veremos en mi habitación

Endo: podemos ir nosotros?

Adri: NO

Desuta: y por que no?

Andre: ashhh que parte de no, es la que ni entienden? Vaya pues si quieren se las deletro N-O y que nos da? NO

Tsunami: aguafiestas

Lucre: también ustedes chicas –señala a toko, rika, haruna, aki, natsumi, reika y ulvida-

Todas la mencionadas: (lo pongo asi por que son demasiados nombres y no los volveré a escribir) de acuerdo allí estaremos

Los que tienen novia: que? Osea que nos vamos a quedar solitos?

Kari: si, bueno nos vemos luego

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Bien hasta aquí el ufff 3063 palabras son muchas denme un descanso, bueno les aviso que ahora actulizare mas rápido por que ya Sali de vacaciones de verano, por fin libertad, bueno nos vemos dejen sus queridos reviews y sus opiniones, ideas, torturas, retos y amenazas también, solo clickeyen el botonsito abajo, bye :p**


	6. VIVA LA MUSICA!

Ricardo: hola personas del mundo hemos vuelto para matarlos de la risa con nuestras locuras

Fubuki: y como las chicas no están nosotros nos encargaremos de decir el disclaimer, hiroto adelante

Hiroto: inazuma eleven no les pertenece a estas locas dementes, solo usan sus personajes para hacer sus historias

Tsunami: y ahora nosotros nos vamos a comer unos tamales, vámonos chicos! –se van-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Touko: bien ya estamos aquí ¿para que querian que vinieramos?

Adri: bueno pues debemos hablar de algo sumamente importante, como sabran hemos estado teniendo muchas peticiones de tortuas

Andre: y no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlas y ncesitamos a alguien que las oragnize y no estar a ultima hora muriendonos

Gaby: asi que necesitamos que vosotras –señala a las chicas- se encargen de todo esto

Haruna: por mi esta bien ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Aki y natsumi: igual nosotras

Gabs: esta echo, ahora la otra cosa era porque íbamos a hacer una pachanga con las fujoshis y fangirls

Rika: ¿y porque no invitaron a los chicos? Quiero a mi cariñin

Kari: por que…mucha pereza y hacen desorden y….las fujoshis los hubieran matado

Fujoshis: -con fotos de los chicos y sus articulos- oye! Eso es mentira!

Nosotras: claro, le creemos, bueno ahora que comienze la pachanga! :D

Todas: SI! –suena la musica-

-afuera de la habitación-

endo: hicieron una fiesta, y no nos invitaron? Que malas

goenji: y nosotros no hacemos desorden –haciendo puchero de niño chiquito-

nagumo: bueno almenos tenemos la certeza de que tampoco invitaron a Ricardo

suzuno: de eso no estes tan seguro, escucha –se pegan a la puerta y oyen esto- oye! Ricardo subele a la musica y trae mas comida!

Ricardo: si, si ya voy

Atsuya: okay, esto ya es peronal, yo atsuya fubuki debo de ir a cualquier fiesta a la que fuera o no fuera invitado

Goenji: demasiado tarde

Atsuya: grrrr, callate pelos parados

Kido: saben que? Mejor vamonos a dormir en vez de estar aqui lamentándonos

Todos: si tienes razon

- a la mañana siguiente-

Kari: ya estamos todos aquí? –todos asientente- tre bien

Gaby: bueno pues que esperamos? Empezemos

Lucre: hola, hoy vamos a hacer un especial de musica!

Adri: pasaremos muchas canciones y se las dedicaremos a alguien o si no solo para divertirnos

Kari: este capitulo sera divertido para todos vamos a cantar y si es necesario

Gabs: ¡DISFRASARNOS!

Andre: bien ya tenemos el karaoke, los disfrazes y el sake

Fubuki: ¿para que el sake?

Andre: para ponerlos a pija si se reusan a cantar

Todos: -tragan en seco-

Lucre: haber ¿ quien va a comenzar?

Adri: hummm, hagamolo sorteado

Gaby: vamos a sacar un papelito con un nombre en el de esta ruleta de bingo

Kari: y el primero en cantar es …-saca un papelito- sera Joaquin

Nagumo: ¿quién diablos es Joaquin?

Gabs: nadie, en realidad era broma

Andre: en realidad la persona que va a cantar es Suzuno!

Suzuno: ¡Joder, cabron!

Lucre: y la canción que vas a cantar es –si yo fuera un chico-

Suzuno: ¡pero yo **soy** un chico!

Nagumo: de eso todavía no estamos completamente seguros

Suzuno: si soy, ¿quieres ver?

Ricardo: uyyyy, suzuno enseña cosas a hombres

Andre: mis sospechas han sido ciertas! Por eso estas en mi lista de dudosos!

Suzuno: eh!

Lucre: bueno va cantar!

Suzuno: me reuso a hacerlo

Gabs: de verdad te vas a reusar a hacerlo?

Suzuno: es un si seguro

Kari: muy bien. Traigan el sake!

Suzuno: ¡e- espera! ¡que? –le meten 10 botellas de sake-

Kari; ahora vas a cantar?

Suzuno: -muy ebrio- p-por s-supuesto q-que si * hip *

Gabs: bien! Asi se habla, ahora te vamos a disfrasar –le ponen maquillaje de mujer, un collar y una mascara- bien comenzemos –suena la musica-

Suzuno: Si yo fuera un chico

solo por una vez

yo me vestiría como quiero, con lo que vea primero

y me voy...

Saldría a buscar chicas por montón

mis amigos que son leales,

siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin

cada noche a vivir

Si yo fuera un chico

se que podría saber,

comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer.

Sabría escuchar,

pues conozco el dolor

de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes

y quedas sin saber que pasó

Si yo fuera un chico,

pero ves no lo soy.

Los chicos son de molde

y nosotras somos de corazón

Se piensan que son

los del sexo superior

pero cuando los queremos

los vence nuestra seducción

seducción

Si yo fuera un chico

se que podría saber,

comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer.

Sabría escuchar,

pues conozco el dolor

de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes

y quedas sin saber que pasó

Es muy tarde, ya ves, para regresar

perdonarte otra vez ya no lo vas a lograr

el lugar que ocupabas tu, ya no está más

Pero eres un chico,

que le vas a hacer (no puedes comprender)

que se siente al comprenderme

o al amar enserio a una mujer

no saber escuchar

no te improrta el dolor

hasta que pierdes a quien quieres

porque ignoras lo que tienes

y quedas sin saber que pasó

Pero eres un chico...

Andre: wow, que gran cancion, pero se hubiera oido mejor si el tipo no estuviera ebrio ¿alguien grabo esto?

Nagumo /Desuta: yo lo grabe! Esto esta que mola

Andre: excelente esto va directo a youtube! Lo pondre como `Suzuno canta ebrio, si yo fuera un chico´

Adri: la siguiente cancion sera traida hasta ustedes queridos videntes computarisados por el joven fudo!

Fudo: ostias! ¡joder!

Gabs: y tu cantaras la cancion…..mentiras

Fudo: bueno almenos es una cancion que conozco, me gusta y es cool

Kari: espera, espera muchachito tienes que disfrazarte

Fudo: y si me reuso? –arqueando una ceja-

Gabs: pues viene el sake y terminas como Suzuno –señala a suzuno-

Fudo: no me quiero arriesgar asi que denme las cosas –se pone unos lentes oscuros y una peluca-

Kido: ja! Eso tapa tu calvicie, fudo! –dice mientras se rie a grandes carcajadas-

Fudo: calla, superman. –suena la musica-

Fudo: -se pone los lentes y se los quita cuando suena la cancion- ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS

ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI

DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA

O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI. (X2)

TE CUENTAN QUE ME VIERON

PASEANDO EN LA CIUDAD,

CON UNA ROPA FINA,

Y CON CARA DE GALAN

MIRANDO A TODAS LA CHICAS PASAR FRENTE A MI,

PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YO NUNCA ESTUBE ALLI.

CUANDO NO ESTAS CONMIGO

YO ME PORTO BIEN,

ME QUEDO ENCERRADO

VIENDO LA TV,

NO SALGO NI A LA ESQUINA

NI HABLO CON MI VECINA,

AUN QUE NO TE LO NIEGO

SIGUE ESTANDO DIVINA.

ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS

ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI

DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA

O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI. (X2)

ME DICES QUE ME VISTE EN UNA PAGINA WEB,

CON DOS JEVAS AL LADO

Y UNA BIRRA TAMBIEN,

QUE ESTABA MUY CONTENTO

Y COMO DISTRAIDO,

TE JURO YO A ESA HORA

ESTABA MAS QUE DORMIDO,

NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS

YO NO SE QUE PASA,

YO SIEMPRE POR AHI, YO TRANQUILO EN MI CASA,

LEYENDOME UNOS LIBROS, PA' PODER COMPRENDER

COMO DEBO TRATARTE Y ENTENDERTE MUJER.

ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS

ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI

DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA

O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI.

ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS

ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI

DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA

O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI. (X2)

Kari: vaya me pregunto a quien se la dedicara a alguna enamorada quizas –mira a Haruna-

Fudo: he! No pienses mal jamas se la dedicaria a mi harunita se la dedico a todas mis fans que no tienen oportunidad conmigo

Gabs: vaya pero que humilde eres, hasta me dan ganas de tirarte una piedra –con una venita en la frente-

Lucre: bueno, bueno lo matas luego ahora sigamos

Adri: bueno tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para alguien que esta aquí mismo

Kari: ¿eh? ¿sorpresa? No me avisaron que eso venia en el programa

Andre: por que es exactamente para ti, ven ya puedes salir

Kari: ¿Eh?

Gianluca: -entra por la puerta- hola kari-chan, chicos un gusto de verlos a todos

Kari: ¿G-gianluca? ¿eres tu? O.O

Gaby: asi es el viajo desde Italia so lo para poder darte una sorpresa, que según tengo entendido te la dara ahorita ¿verdad?

Gianluca: asi es –se va a el escenario y coge el micrófono- esta cancion va dedicada a kari-chan –suena la musica-

Gianluca: You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Andre: y cantando para ustedes y especialmente para kari el super éxito de one direction ese fue Gianluca directo desde Italia

Gianluca: perdon por cantarte una cancion tan insignificante cuando en realidad no hay una cancion en el mundo que describa cuanto te quiero.

Kari: -lo abraza muy fuerte- gracias, gracias!

Lucre: y tu tambien tenias una cancion especial para el ¿verdad?

Kari: s-si

Adri: pues adelante mujer cantasela

Kari: de acuerdo –se va al escenario y le pide la cancion al dj- esta cancion es para gianluca

Kari: Llevas varios días, sin hablar

Tal vez tengas poco que contar

Oigo en mi cabeza, una voz,

Que me dice que algo anda mal

Duele el corazón, al pensar

Que es la ultima oportunidad

Trato de buscar, la solución

Pero tú ya no me quieres dar

Tan solo un poco de tus besos

Para saber que es lo que quieres de mí

Y recordar, una razón, para reír

Tan solo un poco de tus besos

Para saber que es lo que quiero de ti

Para poder, recuperar, lo que perdí

Ya no se si puedo aguantar

Sin saber la verdad

Ya no se si quiero, esperar

Para ver si vienes o te vas

Duele el corazón, al pensar

Que es la ultima oportunidad

Trato de buscar, la solución

Pero tú ya no me quieres dar

Tan solo un poco de tus besos,

Para saber que es lo que quieres de mí

Y recordar, una razón, para reír

Tan solo un poco de tus besos

Para saber que es lo que quiero de ti

Para poder recuperar lo que perdí

Pero ya, empiezo a dudar

Si mereces la oportunidad

Yo ya me canse de suplicar

Me da igual que no me quieras dar

Tan solo un poco de tus besos

Para saber que es lo que quieres de mí

Y recordar, una razón, para reír

Tan solo un poco de tus besos

Para saber que es lo que quiero de ti

Para poder, recuperar, lo que perdí

Un poco de tu tiempo….

Lo que quieras de mí….

Kari: espero que te haya gustado

Gianluca: no tienes idea de cuanto

Goenji: oigan esto ya se volvio cursi, hay que cambiar las cosas

Atsuya: ¿que, tienes una mejor idea? Pelos parados

Goenji: por supuesto que si dame el micrófono –coge el micrófono- esta cancion va para todos –suena la musica-

Goenji:

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm about to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends

You're the shit and I love that body

You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody

You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited

Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body

President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it

Blow the whistle for the hotties

I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much

10 to one of me, I can handle that love

Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz

Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush

So many boys in here where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Than he said I'm here with my friends

He got to thinking, then that's when he said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?

Two years ago I renewed my license

Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?

You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack

No no, I don't endorse that

Pause that, abort that

Just the other day mi go London, saw that

Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that

Hey hey what can I say?

Day day day da-day day

Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me

This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?

Really?

I pick dude at the bar like really?

Looking like he wanna good time like really?

Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly

So many girls in here where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Than she said I'm here with my friends

She got me thinkin', then that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Day day day da-day day [repeats]

Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh

Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh

Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh

Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm about to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Natsumi: esa cancion si que mola! Estuvo espectacular

Kari: wow! Nos puso a bailar a todos! Sorprendente!

Kido: wow, goenji te lusiste tienes dotes de cantante, esa cancion si me gusto, parecia una fiesta aquí

Goenji: gracias, gracias muchas gracias queridos fans

Andre: apartate novato te voy a enseñar como se hacen las cosas aquí

Goenji: quiero ver que me superes –sonrisa arrogante-

Andre: solo mira y aprende –coge el micrófono y se pone una peluca negra con rayos azules- musica DJ –suena la musica-

Andre: Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the bud light

Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

The patron own, let's go get it on

The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone

Is it two, three? Leave a good tip

I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits

I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Hands up...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that

And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that

But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like

Dance our life, there's no end in sight

Twinkle, twinkle little star...

Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray

Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay

And if you're a G, you a G-G-G

My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

andre: asi es como se hace esto –pasa a la par de Goenji que tiene la boca abierta- cierra la boca que entran moscas

fubuki: uhhhhh, fuste humillado Goenji, pero hay que admitir que la cancion da un buen ambiente

goenji: n-no puede ser me han superado –se va a la esquinita depre-

Adri: venga chicas vamos a catar una cancion todas, pon la musica ricky –aki, natsumi, haruna y nosotras seis vamos al escenario-

Ricardo: ala orden

Adri: Deberian morir

deberian morir

simplemente deberian morir

Deberian morir

deberian morir

en algun lugar muy lejano

deberian morir

Gaby: Entre a la cama y estaba a punto de dormir

cuando sono mi celular y es un mensaje indeseado

Bostece y como si hubiera apuntado

un mosquito entro a mi boca

lucre: El programa nocturno que siempre grabo sin falta

por culpa de una partida de baseball fallo al grabar

En la lata de sopa de maiz

nunca puedo sacar el ultimo diente

Andre: En algun lugar muy lejano, que yo no conozca

en algun momento sin estar yo enterado

Todas: Deberian morir

deberian morir

todos deberian morir

Deberian morir

deberian morir

en algun lugar muy lejano

deberian morir

deberian morir

simplemente deberian morir

deberian morir

deberian morir

Al otro lado del arcoiris

deberian morir

Gabs: Al darme la vuelta me choque con la silla

y mi codo se entumecio

Kari: Le preste a alguien mi lapiz a minas

y me lo regreso con la goma mascada

aki: Pedi descanso y al dormir en mi cuarto

se escucha el sonido de reparacion del cuarto de al lado

natsumi: Pense que tenia hasta mañana para terminar un trabajo

pero me confundi y era hoy

haruna: En algun lugar muy lejano, en un mundo que no conozca

En algun momento En una epoca que desconozca

Todas: Deberian morir

deberian morir

Todos deberian morir

Deberian morir

deberian morir

en algun lugar muy lejano

deberian morir

deberian morir

simplemente deberian morir

deberian morir

deberian morir

Al otro lado del arcoiris

deberian morir

Todas: Deberian morir

deberian morir

Todos deberian morir

Deberian morir

deberian morir

en algun lugar muy lejano

deberian morir

deberian morir

simplemente deberian morir

deberian morir

deberian morir

Al otro lado del arcoiris

deberian morir

Nosotras: esta cancion va dedicada a todos aquellos que nos caen mal y a nuetsros profesores de pija, tontos capullinos!

Andre: y como se nos esta empezando a acabar el tiempo haremos esto rapido, haremos duetos de los que nos faltan y solos asi que el primer dueto son Gabs y Kazemaru!

Ambos: eh? ¿qué!

Adri: solo canten y ya! Se nos acaba el tiempo –suena la musica-

Gabs: Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru

Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou

Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari

Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa

Kazemaru: Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto

Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno

Gabs: Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

Machigai nado naindato omowasete

Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii

Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino

Kazemaru: Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite

Itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete

"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru

Ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo

Gabs: Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku

Yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini

Kazemaru: Kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute

Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi

Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...

Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata

Gabs: Yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini

"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?

Gabs: Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

Machigai nado naindato omowasete

Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii

Miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai

Kazemaru: Hikiyosete Magnet no youni

Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau

Fureteite modorenakute ii

Sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata.

Adri: ahhhhh que linda pareja y mas para esta cancion

Gabs: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE LINDA PAREJA? TE VOY A-

Kari: si si la matas luego ahora hay que seguir con unos dos enamorados son Shiro Fubuki y Hiroto Kiyama

Fubuki: oigan hiroto y esta borracho fudo le metio unas cuantas botellas de sake

Lucre: mejor! Asi es mas divetido! –suena la musica-

Hiroto: I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can never be brave

Cause you make my heart race

Fubuki: Shot me out of the sky

You're my Kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Fubuki: Some things gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

Ambos: So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Hiroto: Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

Fubuki: Some things gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

Ambos: So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Ambos: So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

WOAH (CLAPPING)

Fubuki:You've got that one thing

Hiroto:Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

Ambos: So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Ambos: Get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Gabs: y esos fueron hiroto y fubuki cantando one thing de one direction

Andre / Ulvida: hayyy que dulces, gracias por la cancion –les dan un abrazo-

Hiroto / fubuki: de nada / _si me abrazo!_

Haruna: y ahora cantaran m hermanito y el capitan –todos aplauden-

Endo: Miro para el cielo

me mira la gente

para ellos yo soy diferente

los gritos revotan

Kido: las luces de frente

la pelota me grita

te toca las pernas

me ruegan que no pero el alma me ruega que si"la vida es así"

Endo: y si voy a morir morire de primero

saviendo que soy un guerrero

mis padres me dieron la raza y la vida

que pasa no pienso perder en mi casa

Kido: yo corro adelante el cronometro corre de 90 a 0

no importa yo se lo quiero

persigo el balon con las manos en el corazon

asustado me mira el portero

mis manos a sol y en mis pies un impacto sertero

ambos: sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

Endo: subele a la musica que llega la fiesta

se pone caliente la casa esta llena de gente

sigue bailando en el aire se siente el ambiente

lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita gol

Ambos: sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas

four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci

and fain tua no te miento yo no se perder

fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre

Kido: an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas

four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci

and fain tua no te miento yo no se perder

fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre

Ambos: sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

sube la mano y grita

Endo: miro para el cielo

me mira la gente

para ellos yo soy diferente

los gritos revotan

Kido: las luces de frente

la pelota me grita

te toca las pernas

me ruegan que no pero el alma me ruega que si"la vida es asi"

Endo: y si voy a morir morire de primero

saviendo que soy un guerrero

mis padres me dieron la raza y la vida

que pasa no pienso perder en mi casa

Kido: yo corro adelante el cronometro corre de 90 a 0

no importa yo se lo quiero

yo quiero ganar y a la gente poner a gritar yeah

yo quiero ganar y a la gente poner a gritar

Ambos: sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas

four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci

Kido: sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo

and fain tua no te miento yo no se perder

fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre

Endo: an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas

four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci

and fain tua no te miento yo no se perder

fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre

Aki: hay tipico de Endo, pense que canataria otro cancion **^^U**

Endo: es que esa es mi cancion favorita, se trata de futbol! Iva a cantar mi cancion mamotte miseru pero me lo prohibieron T.T

Midorikawa: y por que te lo prohibieron?

Endo: por que dijieron que era muy infantil y era my tipica de mi -.-

Haruna: bueno ya hemos termi- -la hacen a un lado-

Rika: te he equivocas haruna todavía faltan cuatro personas mas y esas personas son….Tachimukai, Fudo, Sakuma, Genda y mi queridin Ichinose! –todos aplauden y suena la musica-

Ichinose: Ayer la vi por ahí

De camino a la ciudad

Tenía una flor en el pelo

Todo un sueño

Y una mirada llena de bondad

Ella era así

Fudo: Bella como el sol y el mar

Así así

Imposible de olvidar

Ella era así

Tachimukai: Bella como el sol y el mar

Así así

Imposible de olvidar

Todos: Algo me está sucediendo

Te lo puedo describir

Al amor le estaba huyendo

Pero tengo que admitir

Que desde que te vi

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Sakuma: Mami no te asombre

Desde que te vi

Mi corazón tiene tu nombre

Y de ti tengo hambre

Genda: Toda la noche me imagino contigo

Nada ma yo de pasarla a tu cuerpo

Le di calambre

Ichinose: Es una sensación bien rara

De ti me gusta todo tu pelo y tu cara

Esa tu pista bronceada

Fueron muchos los factores que yo te amara

Todos: Algo me está sucediendo Te lo puedo describir

Al amor le estaba huyendo

Pero tengo que admitir

Que desde que te vi

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Fudo: Quiero llevarte

Quisiera navegar la pasión

En un avión

Cual fuera la tentación

Por la vía del cariño en el tren del amor

Que el destino final sea mi corazón

Sakuma: Eres hecha

Pa mi eres de mí

Y yo te quiero

Eres la más bella en el mundo entero

Sé que tu piensas en jowell

En tus ojos lo veo

Hay Cupido me pego una aplicación bien feo

Tachimukai: Ayer la vi por ahí

De camino a la ciudad

Tenía una flor en el pelo

Todo un sueño

Y una mirada llena de bondad

Ella era así

Ichinose: Bella como el sol y el mar

Así así

Imposible de olvidar

Ella era así

Bella como el sol y el mar

Así así

Imposible de olvidar

Todos: Algo me está sucediendo

Te lo puedo describir

Al amor le estaba huyendo

Pero tengo que admitir

Que desde que te vi

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Rika: hay gracias mi cariñiñ gracias, gracias! –le da un beso en la mejilla-

Ichinose: no hay de que rika si tu sabes que eres hermosa

Haruna: g-gracias chicos fue muy linda la cancion ¿quién la escogio?

Todos: fudo

Haruna: ¿enserio?

Fudo: asi es la escogi pensando solamente en ti mi linda harunita

Tachi / genda / sakuma: eh! Que nosotros tambien cantamos!

Haruna: si y se los agradezco

Andre: bueno daremos por terminado el capitulo de hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro especial de musica

Gabs: queremos tambien que en sus reviews nos digan cual de todas fue la mejor cancion que cantaron hoy y les daremos un premio

Lucre: fue un placer estar con ustedes hasta –mira su reloj- 11:40 pm!

Adri: bueno nosotros nos retiramos

Andre: esperamos vuestros queridisimos reviews

Kari: y tambien su eleccion de cancion

Todos: SAYONARA…MATA NE!


End file.
